Problematic Love
by Jun96
Summary: Seokjin dan Taehyung adalah kakak beradik yg memiliki paras luar biasa bagaikan putri dan pangeran dari negeri dongeng, hanya saja kelakuan mereka yang sedikit incest itu membuat semua orang bahkan pacar mereka mengeleng kan kepala, belum lagi kisah cinta sahabat mereka yg tak kalah aneh. Kumpulan oneshoot dengan setting yg sama. GS for uke. Namjin/Taekook/Yoonmin, slight Taejin.
1. Chapter 1 (Story of Royal Siblings)

**Tittle : Problematic Love (Story of Royal Sibling)**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairing :**

 **Namjin**

 **Taekook**

 **Yoonmin**

 **Cast : BTS Member GS for Uke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: ini adalah FF ringan yang gak sengaja di buat, jadi jangan protes kalo ceritanya jelek. Dan kali ini GS ya, uke nya Jun jadi'in cewe semua, jadi buat yang gak suka GS mending jangan di baca aja dari pada protes ke Jun. FF ini Cuma bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka jadi setiap chapternya oneshoot cuman berhubungan dan punya seting yang sama. Oke gak perlu banyak cing cong cekidott…**

 **.**

 _Kim siblings_ adalah sebutan untuk kakak beradik Kim Seokjin dan Kim Taehyung yang sangat terkenal mungkin bisa di bilang seantero korea. Sebenarnya mereka berdua hanyalah Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi biasa, terlepas dari kepopuleran mereka yang tidak biasa bahkan bisa menyaingi artis sungguhan. Mereka sering di sebut sebagai _Royal Siblings_ nya Universitas XXXX karena wajah dan postur tubuh mereka yang sempurna bak putri dan pangeran kerajaan. _Followers_ di social media tak usah di tanya lagi, karena mereka punya ratusan juta _followers_ di hampir semua sosmed yang mereka mikili, karena kesempurnaan yang ada di diri mereka. Di kehidupan nyata pun tak jauh beda, orang bahkan rela terdiam dan meninggalkan aktivitasnya hanya untuk melihat mereka mengobrol santai di kantin kampus.

Kim Seokjin atau sering di panggil Jin atau Jinnie sang kakak, adalah Mahasiswi tahun ke tiga jurusan acting dan perfilm an. Dia ini benar benar seperti _Angel in real live_ , dia sangat cantik, tubuhnya ramping, dan cukup tinggi untuk ukuran wanita, sungguh kecantikannya bahkan selevel dengan bidadari _Victoria_ _Secret_. Jin selalu menjadi pusat perhatian di mana pun dia berada karena kencantikannya, bahkan jika dia mau mungkin dia bisa menjadi artis dengan wajah itu. Banyak hati pria yang telah dipatahkan Jin karena ternyata Jin sudah memiliki kekasih. Kekasih Jin adalah Mahasiswa Jurusan Manajemen Bisnis yang seangkatan dengannya bernama Kim Namjoon. Jangan di Tanya mengapa Jin yang serba sempurna ini mau dengan Namjoon, karena nyatanya Namjoon juga serba sempurna, dia sangat pintar, tampan, tinggi, dan memiliki masa depan cerah dengan latar belakang keluarganya yang bagus, bukankah Jin dan Namjoon adalah pasangan yang serasi?

Kita beralih pada sang adik Kim Taehyung, dia adalah mahasiswa tahun ke dua Jurusan Kedokteran. Secara fisik Taehyung benar benar terlihat seperti Pangeran dari negeri dongeng, wajahnya sangat tampan, dia tinggi dan altletis, auranya juga sangat _sexy_ , siapa pun yang melihat Taehyung pasti setidaknya akan terpesona sebagaimanapun terbiasanya mereka pada Taehyung. Wanita di luar sana masih bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk menarik perhatian Taehyung karena rupanya Taehyung masih single. Taehyung sebenarnya bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan wanita yang dia inginkan, hanya saja dia mengabdikan diri ke pada kakaknya yang supercantik itu.

Di balik kesempurnaan dari Kim _Siblings_ , ada satu kebiasaan aneh mereka yang selalu membuat orang sekitar mereka gemas, entah gemas dalam artian baik atau gemas ingin memukul kepala mereka. Jika orang yang tidak tahu tentang _Kim Siblings_ melihat mereka, pasti mereka akan mengira Taehyung dan Seokjin adalah sepasang kekasih, karena sungguh kelakuan mereka itu seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan padahal mereka saudara kandung. Sebenarnya itu semua gara gara Taehyung, dia itu sangat posesif dan sangat manja jika menyangkut segala sesuatu tentang Seokjin. Taehyung selalu menganggap dan memperlakukan Seokjin seperti pacarnya sendiri, dia bahkan mendeklarasikan jika dia tidak ingin cari pacar karena dia akan menikah dengan Seokjin yang jelas membuatnya menerima pukulan sadis dari Seokjin di kepalanya.

Saat pertama Seokjin mengatakan dia sudah jadian dengan Namjoon, Taehyung shock berat. Sebenarnya Taehyung sudah memperkirakan hal ini melihat kedekatan kakaknya dengan sang bintang kampus yang juga underground rapper bernama Kim Namjoon itu, hanya saja mendengarnya langsung dari Seokjin membuatnya sedikit terpukul. Taehyung pergi dari rumah selama dua hari sejak pernyataan Seokjin itu, dia benar benar butuh waktu untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kakaknya akan menjadi milik orang lain. Saat Taehyung kembali, Seokjin dengan wajah berantakan tanda dia menangisi Taehyung selama dia pergi mengatakan akan memutuskan Namjoon jika itu membuat Taehyung terluka, dan Taehyung melarangnya karena dia tidak ingin egois dan ingin kakaknya bahagia. Hal ini juga yang menyebabkan Jin jarang memiliki kekasih walaupun dia sangat cantik.

"Tae… Bangun, ini sudah siang mau berapa lama lagi kau tidur dasar pemalas" Jin menggoyang goyangkan tubuh adiknya agar sang adik bangun dari mimpinya karena dia harus kuliah.

Tapi bukan Tahyung namanya jika tidak membuat kakaknya yang cantik marah. Dia menarik tubuh Seokjin sampai Seokjin terjungkal berbaring di sampingnya lalu memenjarakan kakaknya itu dalam pelukannya.

"Lepas Tae! Ini sudah siang, kau ada kuliah kan? Cepat bangun" Jin meronta dalam pelukan sang adik.

"jangan berisik sayang, aku masih ngantuk, kalau kau masih berisik saja ku cium kau sampai pinsan" Taehyung malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jin.

"Demi Tuhan Taehyung, berhenti memperlakukan kakak mu seperti pacar. Sana cari gadis cantik untuk kau pacari dan berhenti bertingkah _Incest_ dengan ku!" omel Jin.

"tidak ada seorangpun gadis yang bisa menyaingi kecantikan mu sayang, melihat mu yang begitu sempurna membuat ku sudah tidak bernafsu lagi dengan gadis lain" Taehyung malah menyaman kan diri.

"kalau kau masih seperti ini aku benar benar akan meninggalkan mu dan tinggal dengan Namjoon" ancam Jin.

"awas saja kalau berani, akan ku seret kau dari rumah Namjoon hyung dan memenjarakan mu di tempat terpencil yang hanya aku saja yang tau" Taehyung menatap Jin cemberut.

"berhentilah seposesif ini Taehyung, temukan orang yang benar benar kau cintai"

"tapi aku mencintai mu noonna… dulu kau bilang akan menikah dengan ku" Taehyung memasang wajah memelas.

"itu saat aku masih kecil dan tidak tau apa apa Taehyung, sudahlah cepat bangun atau aku akan memukul kepala mu" Jin menyiapkan tangannya untuk memukul Taehyung.

"kau jahat sekali dengan pacar mu sayang"

"BERHENTI MENGANGGAP KU SEBAGAI PACAR MU KIM TAEHYUNG" dan akhirnya Jin sungguhan memukul kepala Taehyung dengan sekuat tenaga.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Seokjin akan diantar Taehyung ke kampus karena mereka tinggal serumah dan ini lebih praktis dari pada Namjoon harus menjemput Seokjin dulu. Hari ini Taehyung ada kuliah pagi, sedangkan Seokjin jamnya masih sekitar 3 jam lagi. Seokjin mau berangkat pagi dengan Taehyung selain karena Taehyung memaksa, juga karena Seokjin ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya Yoongi. Yoongi adalah mahasiswa tahun ketiga jurusan Arsitektur, yang sudah bersahabat dengan Seokjin sejak mereka masih SMP. Selain Namjoon, orang yang paling di benci Taehyung adalah Yoongi, karena Yoongi dekat dengan kakaknya, walaupun sebenarnya Taehyung juga kagum dengan Yoongi karena Yoongi itu orangnya perfeksionis di segala hal.

"sayang aku tinggal kekelas dulu, kau baik baiknya kuliahnya, jangan terlalu dekat dengan manusia es itu aku tidak suka" ujar Taehyung yang kini memeluk kakaknya dan melirik tajam ke arah Yoongi yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"sudah cepat masuk kelas sebelum aku memukul kepala mu lagi" ujar ketus Jin sambil mendorong Taehyung menjauh.

"kau itu sadis sekali sayang, yang tadi pagi itu sungguhan sakit, aku bahkan sampai hampir gagar otak" Taehyung cemberut imut.

"berlebihan, pergi sana Tae Yoongi sudah menunggu ku"

"jangan membahas pria lain di depan wajah ku Seokjin, kau tau aku orangnya mudah cemburu" Taehyung memegang sisi wajah Jin, dan adegan romantis mereka ini sukses membuat para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang sedang lalu lalang terkesima bukan main akan drama picisan dari _Royal Siblings_ ini.

"Tuhan… apa dosa ku di masa lalu sampai adik ku sendiri kurang ajar pada ku seperti ini" Jin mengelus dada melihat kelakuan adiknya.

"terima saja sayang, kita memang di takdirkan untuk bersama" Taehyung melirik jam tangannya. "Oh Tuhan sepertinya aku akan terlambat. Sayang aku masuk kelas dulu ya" Taehyung mencium bibir Seokjin secepat kilat lalu cepat kabur sebelum Seokjin memukul kepalanya lagi.

"Sungguh Seokjin, jika wajah kalian tidak mirip dan aku tidak pernah melihat akta kelahiran Taehyung aku pasti tidak akan percaya jika dia adik kandung mu" ujar Yoongi malas saat Seokjin berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"entahlah sejak kapan dia jadi kurang ajar begitu" Seokjin mendekat pada Yoongin dan mencium pipi Yoongi, dan Yoongi pun membalas dengan memeluk pinggang Seokjin, rumayan pagi pagi di cium cewek cantik.

Ini adalah kebiasaan Seokjin dari dulu pada sahabatnya, dia akan mencium pipi Yoongi ketika mereka bertemu. Awalnya Taehyung sangat marah saat tau kebiasaan itu, tapi karena Seokjin mengancam tidak akan pernah mencium Taehyung lagi akhirnya Taehyung terpaksa menerimanya. Namjoon sendiri awalnya protes tapi setelah penjelasan dari Seokjin jika dia hanya benar benar teman dengan Yoongi akhirnya Namjoon pun terima.

"bahkan saat kau sudah jadian dengan Namjoon pun dia masih seperti itu, bagaimana jika kau menikah dengan Namjoon nantinya?" Yoongi menggeser tempat duduknya agar Jin bisa duduk di sampingnya.

"aku dan Namjoon sudah membicarakan ini dan kami tidak akan menikah dulu sampai Taehyung benar benar punya seseorang yang dia cintai" Jin menyenderkan kepalanya pada Yoongi karena tiba tiba dia pening memikirkan Taehyung.

Jangan heran jika melihat Seokjin suka menempel pada orang orang terdekatnya seperti ini, karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Seokjin itu sebelas dua belas dengan Taehyung manjanya, bedanya Taehyung manja pada nya sedangkan Seokjin manja pada pacarnya dan sahabat sahabatnya.

"kau tahu kan Namjoon itu pintar, dan sepertinya dia akan lulus lebih cepat, dia juga sudah mulai bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya sembari mengerjakan skripsinya, aku tahu kalian masih muda tapi Namjoon sepertinya ingin cepat meminang mu" Yoongi menyandarkan punggungnya agar Seokjin nyaman bersandar padanya.

"tapi dengan sikap Taehyung yang seperti itu mana bisa, dia bisa bunuh diri saat aku berkata akan menikah dengan Namjoon"

"dasar bersaudara yang aneh, aku bahkan tidak yakin jika kau belum pernah macam macam dengan Taehyung"

"macam macam seperti apa yang kau maksud hah? Aku juga tau batas Yoongi" Jin memukul lengan Yoongi.

"aku tidak mengerti tentang bagaimana batas yang kau maksud itu _princess_ , apa berciuman panas dan tidur satu ranjang itu tidak termasuk dalam batas menurutmu"

"YAK! Taehyung yang mencium ku itu pemaksaan, dan kami hanya tidur saja tidak melakukan apa apa!" Jin memasang wajah sebal sambil mencubiti pinggang Yoongi.

"sakit _princess_ , berhenti mencubit ku. Aku heran bagaimana Namjoon bisa sangat sabar menghadapi hubungan _incest_ mu dengan Taehyung" Yoongi mencoba menjauhkan tangan Jin dari pingangnya.

"aku tidak _incest_ dengan Taehyung, dia saja yang brother complex dengan ku. Dan soal Namjoon, dia tidak akan bisa jadi pacar ku jika dia tidak sabar dengan kelakuan Taehyung"

"kau benar soal itu, Namjoon itu orang gila yang mau bertahan menghadapi bersaudara tidak normal seperti kalian"

"Berhenti mengatai ku tidak normal Yoongi" Jin memukul keras paha Yoongi. "kau sendiri bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Jimin?" Jin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"hubungan kami baik baik saja" jawab santai Yoongi.

"kau sebaiknya memperlakukan Jimin dengan baik Yoongi, Jimin adalah malaikat dengan hati emas yang mau berbaik hati menjadi pacar mu, jika kau tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik kau akan menyesal nanti"

"itu urusan ku dengan Jimin Seokjin, kau urus saja hubungan _incest_ mu dengan Taehyung" wajah Yoongi terlihat malas saat menanggapi Seokjin.

"kita lihat saja siapa nanti yang akan menyesal Yoongi" Seokjin bergumam pelan dengan seringai jahat di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

Sore ini, setelah menyelesaikan semua kuliahnya Seokjin akan di jemput Namjoon. Sudah menjadi rutinitas jika Namjoon yang akan menjemput Jin ketika pulang kuliah karena berangkat kuliah adalah jatah Taehyung. Ketika pulang, biasanya mereka akan mampir dulu untuk makan malam atau sekedar ngopi cantik, menikmati _quality time_ berdua tanpa Taehyung.

"hai _princess_ , bagaimana hari mu kali ini?" Namjoon memeluk dan mencium bibir Seokjin riangan saat dia keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Seokjin.

"kau tau sendirikan hari ku akan baik baik saja dan bahagia kalau Taehyung tidak mengacaukannya" wajah cemberut Jin sangat terlihat manis di mata Namjoon.

"kenapa lagi dengan Taehyung" Namjoon membukakan pintu mobil agar Jin masuk ke dalamnya.

"dia mencium ku saat mengantar ku tadi" Jin masuk kedalam mobil dengan wajah yang masih cemberut lucu.

"bukannya sudah biasa Taehyung mencium mu, kenapa kau baru protes sekarang" Namjoon mendudukan dirinya di kursi kemudi dan menjalan kan mobilnya menjauh dari area kampus.

"dia mencium ku di depan publik dan banyak orang yang melihat kami, itu memalukan sekali Namjoon"

"mau bagaimana lagi sayang, dia memang seperti itu. Kau saja tidak bisa menghentikannya, lalu aku bisa apa? jika aku angkat suara yang ada dia malah tidak akan merestui hubungan kita" ujar Namjoon kalem sambil menyetir.

"kalau bukan adik ku sudah ku buang dia ke laut"

"tadi kau jadi bertemu dengan Yoongi sayang?" Tanya Namjoon.

Namjoon kenal dengan Yoongi bahkan sebelum dia kenal dengan Seokjin, bisa di bilang Namjoon kenal dengan Seokjin juga berkat Yoongi. Namjoon dan Yoongi ikut dalam komunitas _hiphop_ sejak mereka menjadi mahasiswa baru, dan di sana mereka menjadi teman baik dan mendirikan grup _Rapper_ bersama teman mereka yang satu lagi Jung Hoseok dari Jurusan _Dance_ yang seangkatan dengan mereka, mulai dari itulah mereka sering manggung bersama dan berteman baik. Suatu hari Yoongi membawa Seokjin saat mereka tampil di bar biasa mereka tampil, di situlah Namjoon dan Seokjin bertemu dan kelihatan sekali jika mereka saling tertarik bahkan jatuh cinta, karena sungguh aura mereka sangat kental akan romantisme saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Setelah beberapa bulan dengan penuh perjuangan melakukan pendekatan pada Seokjin dan adiknya, akhirnya Namjoon bisa menjadikan Seokjin pacarnya.

"iya aku tadi jadi bertemu dengan Yoongi, dan dia juga yang membuat _mood_ ku buruk" Seokjin meremas remas bonekanya yang sengaja di taruh di mobil Namjoon(karena Seokjin suka boneka) karena emosi.

"memang Yoongi kenapa sayang?"

"dia itu membuat ku emosi, kau taukan bagaimana dia memperlakukan pacarnya, dia selalu menomor dua kan Jimin dan lebih mementingkan aku, kan aku jadi tidak enak juga pada Jimin, Yonggi itu memang orang yang tidak tahu bersyukur, dia sudah di beri pacar yang sangat baik, berhati malaikat, imut dan perhatian seperti Jimin tapi kelakukannya masih seperti itu, huh… dasar tidak tau di untung" Ujar Seokjin berapi api.

"Yoongi itu orang yang susah mengekpresikan apa yang dia rasakan, bisa saja sebenarnya dia benar benar menyayangi Jimin kan? Jangan berburuk sangka dulu"

"aku bisa membedakan mana yang _tsundere_ dengan mana yang memang tidak perduli Namjoon, dia itu hanya memacari Jimin untuk main main"

"tepatnya dia memacari Jimin untuk pelarian dari mu sayang ku, kau tahukan sebagaimanapun Yoongi memegang prinsip persahabatan kalian, dia setidaknya masih ada rasa dengan mu, saat tahu kita pacaran saja dia langsung menghajar ku, dia itu tidak jauh beda dengan Taehyung jika menyangkut diri mu" Namjoon berusaha memberi penjelasan pada Seokjin.

"kau membuat ku semakin merasa bersalah pada Jimin" Seokjin menundukan kepalanya, dia berpikir bagaimana menderitanya Jimin.

"sayang, kau tahu Jimin itu seperti apa, dia itu wanita yang kuat dan dia juga sangat sabar, aku yakin kesabarannya akan berbuah manis, cepat atau lambat Yoongi pasti balik bertekuk lutut memuja Jimin"

"akan ku pastikan itu, akan ku buat Yoongi bertekuk lutut pada Jimin, kalau perlu ku buat dia hilang kewarasan saat di tinggal Jimin" Seokjin tertawa jahat khas penjahat penjahat maniac di film film.

"sayang jangan tertawa seperti itu kau menakutkan, aku takut kau kerasukan sesuatu" Namjoon menepuk pelan paha Jin agar dia berhenti tertawa seperti orang gila.

.

.

.

Hari ini Taehyung tidak bisa pulang cepat karena dia ada tugas kelompok, dia harus berdiam lebih lama di kampus untuk mengerjakan proyek proyek dari dosen _killer_ nya itu, Sungguh dosennya itu tau tidak sih jika saat ini dia sangat lelah, lapar dan rindu sekali dengan kakaknya, dia sungguh ingin segera pulang dan memeluk kakaknya yang cantik sampai pagi.

Setelah berkutat beberapa lama dengan buku buku tebal akhirnya tugas kelompok Taehyung selesai, dan para anggota kelompoknya bergantian pamit pulang. Jika tadi Taehyung sangat ingin pulang sekarang malah dia malas pulang, karena kakaknya memberi kabar jika Namjoon mampir kerumah mereka, dan Taehyung benci setengah mati jika ada di antara kakaknya dan pacar kakaknya itu, dia jadi dianggap seperti anak kecil dan dia tidak bebas menyentuh kakaknya karena Namjoon pasti memonopoli kakaknya itu. Sebenarnya Taehyung sudah iklas kakaknya di miliki Namjoon, dan dia pun juga menganggap Namjoon pria yang paling cocok bersanding dengan kakaknya yang sepurna dalam segala hal, hanya saja hatinya tidak sekuat itu sampai tahan melihat kakak yang dia cintai bercumbu dengan pria lain selain dirinya.

Karena dia malas pulang kerumah, Taehyung memutuskan untuk berkeliling area kampus, siapa tau kantin masih buka, dia belum makan siang dan sekarang sudah jam 8 malam cacing di perutnya sudah unjuk rasa. Dia berjalan ke arah Fakultas lain karena dia yakin kantin Fakultasnya sudah tutup, kantin fakultas kedokteran memang selalu tutup lebih awal. Taehyung berjalan sambil memikirkan banyak hal, dan tanpa sadar dia berjalan ke area Fakultas Teknik. Taehyung merasa asing dengan area ini, dia hanya beberapa kali saja memasuki area Fakultas Teknik untuk bertemu Yoongi, itu pun tidak sampai masuk dalam, makanya dia tidak tahu banyak seluk beluk Fakultas ini, dia bahkan tidak tau dimana kantinnya. Yoongi pernah bilang jika kantin di fakultasnya buka sampai malam, karena banyak anak Tenik yang kuliah sampai malam, berbekal dengan informasi itu Taehyun mencoba untuk menemukan kantin yang di maksud Yoongi, karena sungguh perut Taehyung sudah tidak karuan rasanya.

Setelah beberapa menit berkeliling Taehyung sadar jika dia sepertinya tersesat, Fakultas Teknik memang memiliki area paling luas di antara Fakultas yang lain di kampus mereka, jadi tak heran jika dia bisa tersesat di sana. Taehyung berhenti di samping sebuah gedung, dari sana dia bisa melihat ada sebuah ruangan dengan penuh mesin di dalamnya karena sepertinya itu ruang praktikum mahasiswa Teknik mesin. Yang aneh adalah, di sana hanya ada satu orang yang asyik berkutat dengan mesin mesin besar menakutkan dan dia sepertinya wanita karena rambutnya panjang. Taehyung sering dengar rumor jika wanita adalah makhluk paling langka di Jurusan Tenik mesin, dan jika ada masiswa fakultas lain memacari mahasiswi teknik mesin, itu tandanya kau sangat hebat dan Jantan sampai bisa mangalahkan kegarangan beribu ribu mahasiswa Teknik mesin yang lain. Karena penasaran dan ingin bertanya Taehyung mencoba untuk mendekat ke arah ruangan itu.

"permisi, boleh aku numpang Tanya" Taehyung berusaha mengintrupsi gadis yang sedang berkutat dengan mesin itu.

Ternyata jika di lihat dari dekat gadis itu cukup cantik, bahkan bisa di bilang cantik. Dengan hanya berbekal wajah polos tanpa makeup, oversize T-Shirt, celana bengkel dan snapback, saja gadis ini bisa membuat seorang Kim Taehyung yang overdosis dengan keindahan cukup kagum. Taehyung biasanya tidak pernah memuji wanita lain cantik selain kakaknya, tapi gadis ini walaupun gayanya tomboy sekali tapi bisa membuat Taehyung tertarik, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan angsa yang cantik dalam kandang macan seperti jurusan Teknik mesin.

"oh silahkan Tanya saja" gadis itu meletakan perkakasnya dan mendekat kearah Taehyung.

"kantin Fakultas ini di sebelah mana ya? Aku anak kedokteran yang baru pertama kali kemari jadi aku sempat bingung tadi"

"oh anak kedokteran ya, kantin fakultas tidak jauh dari sini, kau berjalan saja kearah utara sampai melewati dua gedung setelah itu belok kanan 20 meter dari sana kau akan menemukan kantin fakultas" jawab gadis itu.

"terimakasih, boleh aku tau siapa nama mu? Aku Kim Taehyung mahasiswa tahun kedua kedokteran" Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu.

"kalau begitu aku harus memanggil mu _Sunbae_ , nama ku Jeon Jungkook mahasiswa baru jurusan Teknik mesin" gadis bernama Jungkook itu menjabat tangan Taehyung.

"senang berkenalan dengan mu Jungkook ku harap kita akan menjadi teman selanjutnya. Kau ada kelas sampai malam?" Tanya Taehyung saat jabatan tangan mereka terlepas.

"tidak _sunbae_ , aku hanya sedang iseng mempelajari mesin yang baru saja datang dari Jepang itu, sepertinya aku terlarut mengutak atik mesin sampai aku tidak sadar hari sudah malam" jawab Jungkook sedikit ada nada malu, karena sungguh pria yang berdiri di hadapannya ini tampan sekali. Dari ribuan mahasiswa teknik mesin di universitas ini tidak pernah Jungkook bertemu pria setampan ini, wajar jika Jungkook sedikit silau.

"ey… tidak perlu memanggil ku _sunbae_ , panggil Taehyung _oppa_ saja cukup karena sepertinya kau anak yang cukup mudah untuk di ajak berteman"

"tidak juga, aku ini anaknya tertutup asal _sunbae_ tau, _sunbae_ saja yang terlalu supel"

"sudah ku bilang tidak perlu memanggil _sunbae_ , jika kau anak yang tertutup, aku akan berusaha untuk membuat mu terbuka Jungkook" Taehyung melemparkan senyum paling menawan yang ia punya pada Jungkook dan hasilnya gadis itu di buat agak salah tingkah.

"kau aneh _oppa_ , pria setampan dirimu kenapa malah mengajak gadis _tomboy_ seperti ku untuk berteman" ujar Jungkook yang merusaha tidak salah tingkah.

"kau saja yang tidak sadar jika kau itu cantik. Nah cantik, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau istirahat dulu dari mesin mu itu dan ikut aku makan di kantin, hitung hitung untuk berkenalan lebih lanjut, aku sangat tertarik untuk berteman dengan gadis langkanya Teknik mesin" perkataan Taehyung membuat Jungkook semakin salah tingkah.

"dasar tukang gombal, oke tapi sebagai perkenalan _oppa_ harus mentraktir ku makan, bagaimana?"

" _call_ , pesan apa saja yang kau mau aku yang bayar"

'apa ini pertanda baik? Kenapa aku sangat tertarik untuk berkenalan dengannya?' ujar Taehyung dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **Sampai di sini aja dulu ceritanya**

 **Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca**

 **Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak berupa Fav. Follow, dan Review**

 **Yang pengen Tanya Tanya tentang FF ini, atau menyaran kan FF ini jadi bagaimana bisa Review**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	2. Chapter 2 (Story of Yoonmin)

**Tittle : Problematic Love (Story of Yoonmin)**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairing :**

 **Namjin**

 **Taekook**

 **Yoonmin**

 **Cast : BTS Member GS for Uke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: kali ini FF nya masih dengan latar yang sama tapi menceritakan tentang Yoonmin ya, buat yang gak suka sama ceritanya di sarankan gak usah baca. Kalau bisa selalu tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca. Gak ada review gak bakal lanjut. Terimakasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Jimin adalah mahasiswi tahun kedua Jurusan Akutansi universitas XX, sudah beberapa bulan ini dia menjalin hubungan dengan mahasiswa Jurusan arsitektur di universitas XXXX yang juga merupakan rapper _underground_ terkenal bernama Min Yoongi. Jimin adalah tipikal gadis sederhana, dengan penampilan sopan, dan manis, walaupun sebenarnya dia adalah _dancer_ andalan universitasnya. Ini adalah sepenggal cerita tentang kisah cinta Jimin menggapai cinta pria idamannya Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

Apa yang dikatakan Namjoon soal Yoongi yang menjadikan Jimin sebagai pelariannya itu tidaklah salah. Saat Yoongi frustasi sahabatnya sudah memiliki seseorang disisinya, dia bertemu dengan Jimin dan menjadikan Jimin pelariannya. Yoongi bertemu Jimin saat dia ada acara pentas di kampus Jimin, grup mereka di sewa untuk mengisi acara di sana, saat itulah dia bertemu Jimin yang ternyata salah satu panitia acara itu. Jimin yang menghapiri Yoongi terlebih dahulu dan mengajak berkenalan, Jimin mengungkapkan rasa kagumnya pada _group rapper_ Yoongi dan berkata jika dia sering mendengarkan lagu mereka. Hanya butuh dua hari saja Yoongi melakukan pendekatan pada Jimin dan akhirnya meminta Jimin untuk menjadi pacarnya, yang tentu saja langsung di terima oleh Jimin karena ternyata Jimin sudah cukup lama menjadi _fans_ nya.

Sebenarnya Yoongi bingung mengapa Jimin mau menerimanya, jelas jelas dia itu berengsek, tidak romantis, cuek, dan mereka juga belum kenal lama. Saat Yoongi menanyakan pada Jimin kenapa Jimin langsung menerimanya, Jimin hanya berkata jika dia menyukai Yoongi dan ketika Yoongi datang padanya dia merasa sangat beruntung. Yoongi tau dia itu bajingan karena memanfaatkan rasa suka Jimin, tapi sungguh dia butuh seseorang untuk di cium atau di tiduri saat frustasi, dan sekarang dia memilikinya.

Jimin itu bukan tipe Yoongi sekali, dia adalah gadis sederhana yang berpenampilan sopan dan tidak pernah macam macam, bahkan _style_ nya pun terkesan polos seperti anak SMP. Berbanding terbalik dengan tipe gadis idaman Yoongi, dia suka gadis yang _stylish_ , terlihat _chic_ dan _sexy_ , maka dari itu dia sempat suka pada Seokjin karena Seokjin tipe nya sekali. Meskipun begitu Yoongi tidak pernah meminta Jimin untuk merubah penampilannya, dia pikir untuk apa merubah penampilan, paling juga tidak ada bedanya.

Hari ini Yoongi tidak berkunjung ke apartemen Jimin karena dia sibuk dengan _Mix tape_ nya. Sebenarnya Jimin yang selalu memaksanya Yoongi untuk mampir ke tempatnya, Yoongi hanya akan ke rumah Jimin jika dia butuh tidur dengan Jimin atau Jimin benar benar memaksanya. Selama mereka pacaran pun hanya Jimin yang terlihat mengejar Yoongi sedangkan Yoongi tidak ada tanda tanda membalas perasaan Jimin.

Karena terlarut dalam pikiran keruhnya Yoongi tidak sadar jika ada yang memasuki ruang studio di apartemennya.

"Yoongi…" ternyata itu Jimin, dia masuk kedalam studio Yoongi dan menaruh bungkusan yang dia bawa di meja kopi dekat sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"kenapa kemari?" Tanya Yoongi dengan nada ketus.

"semua teman mu menelpon ku bilang jika kau tidak keluar rumah seharian, bahkan telfon mu pun mati, aku kemari memastikan keadaan mu" Jimin mendekat pada Yoongi dan mencium bibir pacarnya itu, walau Yoongi jelas tidak membalasnya.

"aku lupa men _charge hp_ ku, dan aku baik baik saja sebaiknya kau pulang" Yoongi mendorong pelan badan Jimin agar melepaskan ciumannya.

"aku rindu pada mu Yoongi, biarkan aku di sini sebentar saja, setidaknya biarkan aku melihatmu sampai selesai makan" Jimin memohon dengan wajah memelas pada Yoongi, yang entah mengapa sulit di tolak oleh Yoongi.

"baiklah, tapi setelah ini kau harus pulang" Yoongi akhirnya mendudukan diri di sofa sementara Jimin menyiapkan makanan yang dia bawa untuk Yoongi makan.

"aku mengerti setelah ini aku akan pulang" ujar Jimin memberikan makanan itu pada Yoongi.

Yoongi makan dengan tenang, sementara Jimin memijat pundak dan lehernya yang sebenarnya memang butuh pijatan, untuk sekedar informasi saja Jimin selalu memperlakukan Yoongi seperti raja. Setelah menyelesaikan makanan utamanya Yoongi beralih memakan buah buahan untuk pencuci mulut, tanpa sengaja Yoongi melihat betis Jimin terbalut sesuatu karena Jimin hanya menggunakan celana tiga perempat.

"kenapa kaki mu? Kenapa ada _healing patches_ di betis mu"

"tidak papa, kaki ku hanya sedikit nyeri saat latihan dance tadi" jawab Jimin dengan senyuman hangat.

"dance? Sejak kapan kau ikut dance?" Yoongi memicingkan mata tak percaya.

"aku sudah sejak lama ikut dance di kampus"

Jawaban Jimin membuat Yoongi sadar betapa tak perdulinya dia pada Jimin, bahkan hobi Jimin pun dia tidak tau.

"Jimin-ah… kau tau kan aku ini bajingan, kenapa kau tidak minta putus saja" perkataan Yoongi membuat Jimin menegang.

"apa ku membuat kesalahan? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Jimin terlihat seperti ingin menangis sekarang.

"akan ku katakan sejujurnya pada mu, aku hanya memanfaat kan mu lebih tepatnya tubuh mu untuk menghilangkan rasa frustasi ku pada Seokjin, dan sepertinya hubungan yang seperti ini tidak bisa di lanjutkan. Aku tahu kau mencintai ku, tapi dari pada kau semakin terluka sebaiknya kita hentikan saja" Yoongi bisa melihat air mata Jimin mulai berjatuhan.

"Yoongi… aku tidak pernah menyesal menjalin hubungan dengan mu, bahkan aku tidak pernah menyesal memberikan keperawanan ku pada mu. Kau adalah orang pertama yang ku sukai, lewat music mu kau mengajarkan ku untuk tidak pernah menyerah dan berjuang menggapai mimpi. Sejak awal kau berkiprah di dunia music kau selalu menjadi idola ku, dan tak ku sangka obsesi ku sampai menjadi cinta. Dalam lagu mu, kau berkata bagaimana kau bangkit dari dunia kelam dan berusaha keras meraih apa yang kau ingin kan di dunia. Sekarang aku ingin meraih apa yang ku ingin kan di dunia ini Yoongi, aku memberikan semua yang ku miliki untuk mempertahankan sesuatu yang sangat ku inginkan itu, apa itu salah…" tangisan Jimin semakin menjadi.

Tubuh Yoongi mendadak kaku, pernyataan Jimin membuatnya merasa bersalah. Dia hanya melihat Seokjin selama ini, dan tidak menyadari jika dia begitu di cintai oleh seseorang, dan seseorang itu bahakan mengapresiasi music nya dan menjadikannya panutan. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya dan rasa sakitnya sendiri sampai menyakiti orang yang berusaha menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya.

"maaf… aku memang berengsek… aku yang terburuk…" Yoongi tidak ada muka lagi untuk menyentuh Jimin, seluruh tubuhnya kaku termakan rasa bersalah.

"tidak…. Aku yang terburuk…. Aku memohon dan mengemis seperti jalang di hadapan mu…" Jimin berusaha menahan isakannya saat berbicara, dan itu mmbuat hati Yoongi sakit saat mendengarnya.

"kau bukan jalang, kau sangat berharga, aku yang bajingan maaf kan aku" Yoongi tidak tahan lagi, dia menarik Jimin kedalam pelukannya dan itu membuat tangisan Jimin semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Jimin di buat bingung setengah mati karena dia tidak tidur di tempat tidurnya. Dia menolehkan kepala kesamping dan mendapati Yoongi tidur di samping nya sambil memeluknya. Dia ingat sekarang, kemarin mereka sempat akan putus, atau sudah putus mungkin? Entahlah, memikirkannya saja membuat Jimin ingin menangis lagi, dia memang masih sangat mencintai Yoongi, tapi jika memang Yoongi tidak ingin bersamanya mau sampai kapan Jimin harus memaksakan perasaannya.

"kau sudah bangun rupanya" Yoongi membuka matanya dan menguap. "pagi Jim"

"Yoongi… semalam…" Jimin mendadak ingin menangis lagi entah kenapa.

"semalam kau terlalu lelah menangis sampai tertidur, hari ini liburkan, sebaiknya kau tidur lagi aku tau kau lelah" kata kata lembut Yoongi malah membuat Jimin tak bisa menahan tangisnya. "hey… kenapa menangis lagi?" Yoongi menakup wajah Jimin.

"Yoongi… aku… kita…" Jimin benar benar tak sanggup bicara sekarang.

"kita tidak akan putus, maaf kan aku, aku yang selama ini salah dan terlalu buta"

"aku juga salah… aku terlalu mengejar mu dan bertingkah seperti wanita murahan, tidak salah kau lebih menyukai Seokjin _eonnie_ karena dia lebih pantas dan berharga untuk di perjuangkan, tidak seperti ku yang murahan ini" tangis Jimin pecah.

"jangan katakan itu lagi, kau tidak murahan, aku yang kurang ajar, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengabaikan mu lagi, kau nomor satu untuk ku sekarang bukan Seokjin" Yoongi membenamkan wajah Jimin di dadanya.

"kau tidak mencintai ku kan…. Aku terlalu memaksa mu…" tangisan Jimin belum berhenti.

"aku memang belum bisa berkata jika aku mencintaimu sepenuhnya, tapi kau sudah mendapatkan hati ku, aku sudah jatuh sepenuhnya pada mu dan aku malas untuk mencari gadis lain"

"tidak seharusnya aku memaksa mu Yoongi"

"dan tidak seharusnya aku menutup mata ku padamu sayang" Yoongi mencium kening Jimin.

.

.

Setelah adegan _drama romance_ picisan di pagi hari itu, Jimin dan Yoongi melakukan rutinitas pagi. Setelah mandi, Jimin menyibukan diri di dapur milik Yoongi, sedangkan sang pemilik apartemen sedang mandi. Setelah sarapan siap Jimin duduk di meja makan untuk menunggu Yoongi sambil membalas _chat_ dari Seokjin yang mengundangnya ke rumah, karena Seokjin kangen sekali dengan Jimin.

"kenapa tidak makan?" Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar setelah mandi dan langsung menghampiri Jimin.

"aku menunggu mu" Jimin meletakan hp nya dan bersiap akan makan.

"hari ini kau ada kegiatan?" Tanya Yoongi yang sudah mulai menyantap makanannya.

"sebenarnya tidak ada, tapi Seokjin _eonnie_ menyuruh ku kerumahnya, dia bilang dia rindu pada ku, setelah ini aku akan pulang dulu lalu kerumahnya" Jimin juga mulai makan.

"biar ku antar kerumah Seokjin"

"tidak perlu, aku tau kau ingin menikmati libur mu di rumah seharian sambil mengerjakan _mix tape_ mu, aku tidak mau merepotkan mu"

"aku tidak merasa di repotkan, apa salah aku mengantar pacar ku sendiri?"

"apa aku terlalu memaksa mu untuk mencintai ku Yoongi? Apa aku membuat mu tak nyaman?"

"kita sudah sepakat untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan itu Jimin, aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita dan mulai semua dari awal"

Jimin tersenyum sangat manis lalu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk memeluk Yoongi.

"ayo kita mulai dari awal Yoongi, akan ku buat kau juga mencintai ku seperti aku mencintai mu"

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan, Yoongi mengantar Jimin pulang untuk ganti baju sebentar lalu mereka berdua berangkat ke apartement Kim _Siblings_ , lagi pula di sana ada Namjoon jadi Yoongi bisa bertemu Namjoon untuk membicarakan proyek mereka.

"hai _eonnie_ " ujar Jimin ceria saat Seokjin membukakan pintu apartemennya.

"Jiminie~! Aku kangen sekali pada mu, sepertinya lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, ayo masuk masuk" Seokjin menyerbu Jimin dengan pelukan yang sedikit brutal lalu menariknya masuk kedalam tanpa memperdulikan Yoongi.

"kau tidak perduli pada ku Seokjin?" Yoongi ikut masuk ke dalam.

"kenapa kau juga ikut? Aku kan hanya mengundang Jimin" jawab ketus Seokjin.

"apa salah aku mengantarkan pacar ku, lagi pula Jimin menginap dia rumah ku semalam, sekalian saja ku antar, lagi pula aku ingin bertemu dengan Namjoon bukan dengan mu" Yoongi berjalan ke sofa ruang tengah dimana Namjoon berada.

"Jimin menginap? Tumben sekali" Jin menatap wajah Jimin dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat mata Jimin yang sedikit bengkak. "Jiminie, mata mu kenapa? Kau habis menangis semalaman? Apa yang pria berengsek itu lakukan pada mu, hah? Aku akan memukul kepalanya, ayo bilang sama _eonnie_ "

"tidak eonnie… Yoongi tidak melakukan apa apa" jawab Jimin dengan senyuman agar Jin percaya.

"tidak mungkin, pasti Yoongi melakukan sesuatu yang jahat pada mu. Apa dia _menghajar(?)_ mu kasar sekali sampai kau menangis semalaman?" pertanyaan aneh keluar dari mulut Seokjin yang sukses membuat Namjoon tertawa, Yoongi melotot geram, dan Jimin tersipu.

"hey hey hey, apa apaan itu, kau menuduh ku seperti pria mesum tidak punya hati" Yoongi melemparkan bantal Sofa pada Seokjin.

"kau memang pria mesum tidak punya hati" Seokjin mengambil bantal yang di lempar Yoongi dan ganti melempar Yoongi dengan bantal itu.

" _eonnie_ , Yoongi tidak melakukan apa apa. Aku menangis karena membahas sesuatu yang _sensitive_ semalam, dan sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa suasana sampai menangis" Jimin menarik Seokjin untuk duduk di meja makan agar Seokjin tidak melompat menyerang Yoongi.

"jika dia menyakiti mu, bilang pada ku Jiminie, aku yang akan membunuhnya dengan tangan ku sendiri" Seokjin berdiri untuk mengambil buah yang tadi sudah dia potong untuk di makan bersama Jimin.

" _eonnie_ jangan berkata seperti itu, Yoongi tidak menyakiti ku" Jimin menarik Seokjin untuk duduk kembali.

Jimin dan Seokjin akhirnya mengobrol santai sambil makan buah buahan di di meja makan, namun Jin sadar akan sesuatu, Yoongi sering sekali mencuri pandang kea rah Jimin dan menatap Jimin dengan seyuman hangat terpatri di wajahnya.

"Jimin-ah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mu dan Yoongi semalam? Kenapa Yoongi aneh sekali. Pertama, dia memanggil mu pacarnya tadi padahal selama ini tidak pernah, dia juga mau repot repot mengantar mu kemari, dan yang paling aneh adalah dia sering mencuri pandang ke arah mu sambil melemparkan tatapan memuja, dia kerasukan sesuatu atau apa" bisik Seokjin pada Jimin.

"dia bilang ingin berubah _eonnie_ , dia bilang ingin memulai semua dari awal" bisik Jimin dengan wajah malu malu.

"akhirnya sadar juga, aku sudah akan merencanakan _drama special_ agar dia sadar dan menyesal telah menyakiti mu selama ini, eh malah sudah sadar, tidak asik" ujar pelan Seokjin sambil cemberut.

" _eonnie_ ini bisa saja"

"tapi Jiminie, aku masih belum puas, masa Yoongi begitu saja berubah dan dia tidak merasakan penyesalan sama sekali, benar benar tidak seru"

"dia sudah menyesal _eonnie_ "

"belum cukup Jiminie, setidaknya buat dia tergila gila pada mu. Dia sekarang sepertinya sudah mulai suka dengan mu, sekarang tugas mu buat dia tergila gila pada mu Jimin" senyum jahat mulai muncul di wajah cantik Seokjin.

"bagaimana caranya _eonnie_?" Jimin sedikit takut sekarang melihat senyum Seokjin.

"jadilah gadis idaman Yoongi, dia itu suka gadis yang modis dan _sexy_ , dan aku akan mengubah mu menjadi gadis idaman Yoongi, hahahaha" Seokjin mulai tertawa jahat.

"iya… aku mau eonnie… aku mau jadi gadis idaman Yoongi…" tersirat sedikit kesedihan dalam senyum Jimin.

Di sela obrolan serius Jimin dan Seokjin tiba tiba muncul Taehyung yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

"oh ada Jiminie, pagi Jiminie…" Taehyung berjalan mendekat pada Jimin untuk memeluk Jimin ringan.

Taehyung cukup dekat dengan Jimin karena mereka seumuran walaupun beda kampus, dia juga dekat dengan Jimin karena kakaknya sayang sekali dengan Jimin, dan Taehyung berterimakasih karena Jimin Yoongi tidak terlalu menempel dengan kakaknya.

"pagi Tae, tidur mu nyenyak?" Jimin membalas pelukan Taehyung dan sukses membuat Yoongi menatap tajam ke arah nya.

"hey Taehyung, kenapa kau main peluk Jimin seenaknya" tegur Yoongi.

"memang kenapa hyung? Aku memang sering memeluk Jimin jika bertemu, dia imut sih" Taehyung makin memeluk Jimin dengan erat dan Yoongi langsung menghadiahinya dengan leparan bantal yang mendarat mulus di kepalanya.

"kau cari pacar sendiri sana jangan main peluk pacar orang, dan Jiminie jangan mau kalau di peluk Taehyung, dia itu tidak normal" ujar Yoongi dengan penuh penekanan.

"kau sendirikan yang jarang memeluk pacar mu hyung, makanya aku peluk Jimin" Taehyung akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih mengambil air minum.

"lihat saja nanti, aku akan sering memeluk Jimin di depan wajah mu, puas" sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung menatap Seokjin seakan bertanya 'Yoongi hyung sudah sadar?' dan Seokjin memberi tatapan seolah menjawab 'nanti aku ceritakan padamu', sedangkan Jimin hanya tersenyum, baru pertama ini Yoongi bersikap posesif seperti ini.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, Seokjin dan Taehyung sengaja menjemput Jimin di kampusnya karena akhir akhir ini Yoongi sulit di pisahkan dari Jimin, kemarin saja Yoongi mengantar jemput Jimin dan kemudia menginap di rumah Jimin, Seokjin jadi tidak bisa menculik adik kesayangannya itu. Seokjin akan melakukan rencana _makeover_ Jimin hari ini karena Jimin sudah ijin dengan Yoongi jika dia akan belanja bersama Seokjin dan akan di antar Taehyung, Yoongi sendiri tidak bisa protes karena hari ini jadwal kuliahnya _full_ dan nanti malam dia harus tampil di bar.

Pertama tama Seokjin menyeret Jimin ke dalam salon langgan biasa dia mengganti warna rambut. Taehyung yang berperan jadi supir mereka hanya menunggu di sofa yang ada di salon itu sambil memainkan hp nya _chatting_ dengan seseorang, hari ini Taehyung hanya ada kuliah pagi setelah itu kosong, sama seperti Seokjin dan Jimin yang juga hanya ada satu mata kuliah saja hari ini, sedangkan Namjoon jadwalnya padat sampai sore nanti, makanya Taehyung yang jadi supir. Sebenarnya Seokjin mulai curiga dengan adiknya itu, dia jarang menganggu nya dan selalu sibuk sendiri dengan hp nya, lain kali Seokjin akan mencari tau tentang adiknya itu.

"nah Jiminie, kau harus mengubah warna rambut mu agar terlihat lebih segar dan modis" Seokjin mendudukan Jimin di kursi salon.

"hai Jinnie, apa hari ini kau mau mengubah warna rambut mu lagi?" ujar pegawai salon menyapa Seokjin.

"tidak bukan aku yang akan mengubah warna rambut, tapi adik kesayangan ku ini. Tolong ubah warna rambutnya agar dia terlihat lebih dewasa dan menawan" kata Jin riang.

"tenang saja, aku bisa membuat keajaiban, bagaimana dengan _blonde_? Kurasa adik mu yang manis ini cocok dengan warna terang"

" _blonde_ juga bagus, _Golden Blonde_ sepertinya cocok untuknya" sahut Jin.

"ide bagus, baik lah nona manis, aku akan menyiapkan pewarnanya dulu ya" pegawai salon itu pergi kedalam menyiapkan sesuatu.

" _Eonnie_ , aku mau di apakan?" Tanya Jimin polos.

"tenanglah Jimin, kau akan cantik, tidak masalah kan jika kau mengganti warna rambut?" Seokjin balik bertanya.

"tidak masalah sih… tapi apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"kita harus membuat manusia es itu tercengang Jimin, nanti malam dia akan pergi ke bar untuk _perform_ , kita akan kejutkan dia di sana" jawab Jin dengan semburat senyum licik di wajahnya. "setelah ini kita belanja beberapa baju, makeup dan asesoris untuk mu"

"terserah eonnie saja" jawab Jimin pasrah, kakak cantiknya ini tidak akan bisa di tentang.

.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling _mall_ membeli beberapa _fashion item_ dan _cosmetic_ , Jin langsung membawa Jimin ke rumahnya untuk memberikan Jimin _Beautyclass_ singkat, setidaknya agar Jimin bisa mengaplikasikan makeup natural sehari hari. Dan tidak terasa acara pelajaran makeup ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama sampai hari mulai petang, bahkan Taehyung yang tadi setelah mengantarkan mereka pulang sempat tiba tiba menghilang sekarang sudah kembali, dan lagi… itu membuat Seokjin penasaran mangapa akhir akhir ini adiknya itu sering tiba tiba keluar rumah.

"nah Jimin, sekarang kau coba dulu baju yang ini" Seokjin menyerahkan satu setel baju pada Jimin. "ini baju untuk ke bar setelah ini, dan nanti makeupnya tidak perlu berlebihan, hanya ganti lipstiknya dengan warna yang lebih cenderung merah"

Jimin menurut dan mulai membuka bajunya, dia menanggalkan kaos dan celana Jeans yang dia pakai sampai meninggalkan bra dan celana dalam saja, dan mengambil baju yang di berikan Jin.

"Ya Tuhan Jiminie, aku baru tau jika kau itu _sexy_ sekali, kau punya dada dan pantat yang sintal. Yoongi itu memang sialan, pacarnya _sexy_ begini mengapa dia baru tobat sekarang" Seokjin menghentikan tangan Jimin yang ingin memakai baju yang ia berikan.

"Yoongi tidak pernah melihat tubuh ku _eonnie_ " ujar Jimin malu malu.

"kalian sudah pernah melakukannya kan? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak pernah melihat tubuh mu"

"dia selalu mabuk saat melakukannya, jadi dia tidak pernah ingat" Jimin menunduk sedih.

"memang keparat Yoongi itu, awas saja akan ku buat dia menyesal. Tenag saja Jimin, mulai sekarang akan ku jamin Yoongi akan tergila gila pada mu, bahkan dia akan sujud di kaki mu" ujar Seokjin berapi api.

" _Eonnie_ , Yoongi itu sahabat mu tapi kenapa kau malah membela ku"

"dia itu yang salah, aku tidak akan membela orang yang salah Jim"

Jimin hanya membalas Jin dengan senyuman kemudia dia beralih memakai pakaian yang di berikan Jin. Setelah selesai dengan _outfit_ dan beberapa Acessories, Jin mulai memoleskan makeup natural pada Jimin.

"nah sekarang kau luar biasa, ayo kita minta tanggapan Taehyung, dia pasti terkejut" Jin menarik Jimin yang sudah cantik untuk keluar kamarnya dan memanggil Taehyung. "Tae, sini sebentar"

"iya Noonna" Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat penampilan baru Jimin.

"bagaimana menurut mu Tae? Jimin cantik kan?" Tanya Jin.

"cantik… cantik sekali… sial Yoongi hyung beruntung sekali, kau pacaran dengan ku saja Jim" umpat Taehyung.

"kau ini bicara apa sih Tae, tapi terimakasih akan pujiannya" Jimin tersenyum manis pada Taehyung.

"cantiknya, sini ku peluk dulu mumpung tidak ada Yoongi hyung, aku tidak tahan tidak memeluk gadis secantik ini" Taehyung menarik Jimin dalam pelukannya.

"kalian tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan ganti baju dandan sebentar dan kita bersiap berangkat ke bar" Jin masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan mulai bersiap.

.

.

.

Taehyung bahagia sekali sekarang, dia sudah serasa menjadi raja dengan dua wanita yang luarbiasa cantik berdiri di samping kiri dan kanannya dengan tangan Taehyung yang bertengger di pinggang mereka, Taehyung merasa memang banyak. Mereka melihat Yoongi, Namjoon dan Hoseok tampil di samping dekat meja bar dengan tenang, karena mereka tau di dekat panggung pasti akan sedikit rusuh jadi mereka memilih tempat yang agak sepi. Setelah membawakan beberapa lagu akhirnya penampilan mereka selesai, dan Taehyung pun membawa kedua gadis ini untuk menemui pacar pacar mereka, sepertinya kesenangan Taehyung berakhir.

"Namjoonie… kau keren sekali" Jin langsung melompat kepelukan kekasihnya, dan karena keributan yang di buat Jin, Yoongi dan Hoseok menoleh kearah mereka.

"Jimin…" Yoongi tak sanggup berkata kata melihat penampilan Jimin sekarang.

Jimin menggunakan _mini dress_ ketat berwarna putih yang dengan jelas mengekspose lengkuk tubuhnya juga sedikit memperlihatkan belahan dadanya dan pahanya yang mulus, di tambah dengan jaket kulit hitam dan angkle boots yang juga berwarna hitam, jangan lupa _red lipstick_ yang menyempurnakan penampilan Jimin malam ini, sungguh Jimin terlihat sangat cantik dan _Sexy_.

"Seokjin, apa yang sudah kau lakukan, kau kemanakan Jimin ku yang polos" Yoongi masih manatap Jimin kagum.

"cantik kan? Sekarang kau tidak bisa macam macam lagi dengannya" ujar enteng Seokjin.

"cantik, sangat cantik sampai rasanya aku ingin menyeretnya ke atas ranjang sekarang juga, untung saja aku melihatnya setelah selesai tampil, bisa hilang focus ku jika aku melihatnya sebelum tampil" kata Yoongi masih dengan raut wajah kagum.

"tenang Yoon, bar ini punya kamar untuk di sewa" sahut Namjoon.

"sial kau Yoon, kau beruntung punya pacar secantik dan _sexy_ Jimin, tau begitu dulu ku tembak Jimin duluan" Hoseok ikut menyahut, dan cemberut iri.

"ku bunuh kau kalau berani mendekati Jimin, sudah kau pacaran saja sama Taehyung saja sana, kalian sama sama Jomblo kan" Yoongi menarik Jimin untuk mendekat padanya agar dia berhenti di pandangi teman temannya yang mesum itu.

"hi… kalaupun aku homo aku akan pilih plih hyung, mana mau aku dengan Hoseok hyung dengan muka kudanya itu" Taehyung bergidik geli.

"siapa juga yang mau dengan alien aneh yang hobi _incest_ seperti mu" sahut Hoseok tak terima.

"kalian lanjutkan saja ributnya, aku dan Jimin mau pulang" Yoongi sudah akan menarik Jimin pergi.

"kau tidak minum minum dulu Yoon, mumpung kita sedang kumpul di bar lebih baik kita pesta dulu" cegah Namjoon.

"akan sia sia jika aku mabuk, aku ingin menghajar Jimin di ranjang dalam keadaan sadar 100%" seringai _sexy_ muncul di wajah Yoongi.

"Yoongi…" wajah Jimin memerah malu.

"dasar mesum, awas saja jika kau menyakiti Jimin, akan kubawa Jimin pergi yang jauh sampai kau tidak bisa menemukannya" ancam Seokjin.

"mana tega aku menyakiti bidadari ini Seokjin, ayo sayang kita pulang saja, Taehyung dan Hoseok tidak bisa berhenti melihat belahan dada dan paha mu yang sexy membuat ku sangat ingin menendang wajah mesum mereka" Yoongi merangkul pinggang Jimin dan membawanya pergi.

"rencana mu sepertinya berhasil sayang" bisik Namjoon pada Seokjin.

"perlu sedikit usaha untuk membuat manusia es itu sadar" jawab Jin.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemennya, tanpa banyak bicara Yoongi langsung membaringkan Jimin di ranjangnya lalu menindih badan Jimin.

"Yoongi, tidak usah terburu buru, aku tidak akan pergi kemana mana" Jimin memegang tangan Yoongi yang sudah meremas payudara nya pelan.

"akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah pergi kemana mana Jim" Yoongi melahap bibir Jimin rakus.

"Yoongi, pelan pelan…" Jimin sedikit mendorong tubuh Yoongi.

"sekarang tidak ada alasan lagi untuk aku tidak jatuh cinta pada mu Jim, kau sangat cantik, maafkan aku dulu aku terlalu buta untuk tidak melihat betapa indahnya dirimu" Yoongi menatap Jimin dalam.

"sejak kapan kau pandai sekali menggombal"

"sejak kau muncul dalam hati dan pikiran ku sayang. Jangan pakai baju seperti itu lagi di depan orang lain selain ku, kau milik ku dan hanya aku yang boleh melihat seluruh keindahan ini" Yoongi menyentuh drees ketat Jimin.

"tapi, aku juga ingin pantas bersanding dengan mu, itulah tujuan ku mengubah penampilan ku, aku ingin kau bangga memiliki kekasih seperti ku"

"aku sudah sangat bangga dengan mu Jim, tanpa mengubah penampilan pun kau sudah cantik" sangkal Yoongi.

"tapi aku bukan tipe mu"

"sekarang kau tipe ku dan tipe semua pria di luar sana, pasti setelah ini banyak yang menggoda mu dan aku tidak suka itu, lebih baik kau jadi Jimin yang dulu" kata kata Yoongi membuat Jimin menggeleng heran, belum belum Yoongi sudah sangat posesif padanya.

"percayalah Yoon, aku sudah terlalu buta untuk melirik pria lain, aku sudah terlalu mati rasa untuk mencintai pria lain selain diri mu" Jimin membelai rahang Yoongi.

"kalau begitu tinggalah dengan ku di sini agar aku tenang, dan aku juga akan mudah untuk melihat mu"

"rumah mu jauh dari kampus ku"

"aku akan mengantar mu setiap hari ke kampus, sekalian untuk mendekralasikan jika kau milik ku" Yoongi tetap ngotot, dia ingin Jimin terus ada di sampingnya agar tidak ada pria yang mendekati Jiminnya.

"aku tidak ingin kau gempur setiap malam"

"mau bagaimana lagi sayang ku, kau terlalu sexy mana tahan aku tidak mengempur mu"

"dasar mesum"

"aku mesum juga karena mu" Yoongi mencium bibir Jimin dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda terhadap JImin.

.

.

.

 **Sampai di sini saja teman teman, Jun tak kuat bikin NC**

 **Kayaknya FF ini kurang di minati ya, kalau gak banyak yang minat ya Jun gak bakal lanjut.**

 **Tolong tinggalkan jejak ya teman teman, kalau bisa sempat kan review**

 **Bakal update cepet kalau banyak review**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	3. Chapter 3 (story of TaeKook)

**Tittle : Problematic Love (Story of VKook)**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairing :**

 **Namjin**

 **Taekook**

 **Yoonmin**

 **Cast : BTS Member GS for Uke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: kali ini FF nya masih dengan latar yang sama tapi menceritakan tentang VKook atau Taekook ya, buat yang gak suka sama ceritanya di sarankan gak usah baca. Kalau bisa selalu tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca. Gak ada review gak bakal lanjut. Terimakasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung memang aneh, semua orang pun tau jika si tampan anak kedokteran itu memang aneh luar biasa, dia bahkan menyandang gelar 'alien dengan wajah yang sialnya sangat tampan' dari teman teman dan juga kakaknya, tapi akhir akhir ini dia sangat aneh menurut Seokjin. Sudah genap sebulan Taeehyung menunjukan gelagat anehnya dan itu jujur sangat mengganggu Seokjin yang melihatnya setiap hari. Pertama, Taehyung sudah jarang mengganggunya, dia bahkan sudah sangat jarang menempel pada Seokjin walaupun mereka hanya berdua di rumah. Kedua, Taehyung selalu terlihat sibuk dengan hp nya dan sering keluar rumah tiba-tiba. Ke anehan ke tiga adalah Taehyung bahkan memasang wajah datar dan bersikap biasa saja saat memergoki Seokjin dan Namjoon tengah melakukan adegan panas, dan itu sukses membuat Seokjin mengira jika Taehyung sakit atau kepalanya terbentur sesuatu.

Saat Seokjin menanyakan pada Taehyung perihal sikapnya yang sedikit berubah, Taehyung hanya menjawab jika dia tidak papa dan dia hanya tidak ingin menggangu Seokjin terus menerus, dan Seokjin bingung harus bagaimana. Dia merasa pasti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan adiknya ini.

"Noonna, aku pergi dulu ya, kau masakan makan siang untuk Namjoon hyung saja, aku akan makan siang di luar" ujar Taehyung yang sedang memakai sepatu.

"kau mau kemana Tae?" Tanya Seokjin.

"aku mau bertemu teman ku sebentar, tidak lama. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya noonna, Namjoon hyung" Taehyung keluar dari rumah.

"kau lihat sendirikan Namjoonie, dia aneh sekali. Bahkan dia tidak pernah memanggil ku Seokjinie, sayang atau apalah itu lagi. Dia juga tidak sewot pada mu dan dia jarang skinship dengan ku" Seokjin mendudukan diri di samping pacarnya.

"ku kira hanya Taehyung saja yang suka incest ternyata kau juga sama saja princess" Namjoon menggelengkan kepala heran.

"aku tidak incest, aku hanya heran saja kenapa tiba tiba dia berubah, ini seperti kau memelihara anak anjing kecil yang imut, namun ketika dia sudah bertambah besar dia jadi membangkang pada mu" Seokjin meremas bantal sofa gemas.

"kasian sekali Taehyung di sama kan dengan anak anjing"

"bukan itu masalahnya Namjoon" teriak Seokjin ketus sambil memukuli lengan pacarnya.

"masalahnya adalah kau merasa kehilangan Taehyung kan" ucapan Namjoon membuat Jin tertunduk diam.

"Taehyung mulai sibuk dengan dunianya dan tidak lagi menempel dengan mu makanya kau kesal" Namjoon melanjutkan ucapannya.

"setidaknya bilang pada ku mau kemana dan keluar dengan siapa… apa yang dia lakukan… dia bahkan sudah tidak pernah mengeluh lagi pada ku…" Seokjin berujar sedih.

"kau terlalu posesif padanya Jinie… kau terlalu memanjakannya… kau tidak pernah membiarkannya bebas" Namjoon menarik kekasihnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"apa ini berarti Taehyung ku yang manis sudah tidak membutuhkan ku?" Jin mulai terisak di pelukan Namjoon.

"dia akan selalu membutuhkan mu sebagai kakaknya sayang, tapi seperti dirimu, dia juga suatu saat akan menemukan kehidupannya sendiri dan menemukan orang yang akan menemani hari nya" Namjoon mengusap kepala Jin sayang.

"setidaknya dia harus mengatakan alasan dia berubah seperti ini… bilang jika dia pacaran dengan seseorang atau apa, jangan tiba tiba menjauh seperti ini…" tangis Seokjin makin menjadi.

"Taehyung pasti akan cerita padamu jika waktunya tepat, kau tau sendiri kan dia sayang sekali padamu" Namjoon menghela nafas sebelum kembali berbicara. "mau siapa pun wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping Taehyung, sudah pasti Taehyung akan lebih sayang dengan mu dan dia pasti memilih wanita yang mau menyayangi mu juga Jinie. Taehyung punya pemikiran simple dan naïf seperti anak kecil, dia hanya berpikir untuk hidup bahagia dengan orang orang yang di sayanginya"

.

.

.

Hari ini setelah mengantar Jungkook ke kampus, Taehyung bergegas untuk menuju apartement Yoongi untuk menemui Jimin, yah karena sekarang Jimin sudah resmin tinggal di rumah pacarnya itu jadi terpaksa Taehyung harus menginjakan kaki di istana milik penguasa kegelapan Min Yoongi. Rencananya, hari ini Taehyung ingin minta tolong beberapa hal pada Jimin, karena sekarang tidak memungkin kan untuk minta tolong gadis lain apa lagi kakaknya.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen Taehyung di sambut dengan penampilan ambigu dari seorang yang ingin ia mintai tolong.

"hey hey hey, apa apa an pakaian mu itu, aku ini masih laki laki normal Jiminie, aku tidak impoten" kata Taehyung saat melihat Jimin yang hanyanya memakai kaos tipis berwarna putih dan celana dalam berwarna hitam.

"memangnya kenapa?" Jimin mendekat pada Taehyung dan memeluknya seperti biasa (kebiasaan jika mereka bertemu)

"terlalu tipis nona Park, aku bahkan bisa melihat bentuk payudaramu dengan jelas" balas memeluk Jimin singkat lalu melepasnya takut kelepasan.

"dasar mesum!" Jimin menjitak kepala Taehyung. "karena tamunya hanya kau, aku malas untuk ganti baju bagus"

"kau habis di hajar Yoongi hyung habis habisan?" Taehyung mendudukan diri di sofa ruang tengah apartement itu.

"kau pikir salah siapa sampai aku di hajar Yoongi habis habisan, ini semua karena kau mengirimkan foto saat aku tampil dance pada Yoongi, dia marah karena aku memakai baju terbuka dan malamnya aku benar benar di habisi, kalau begini terus lama lama aku bisa hamil" Jimin melemparkan satu kaleng soda pada Taehyung dan Taehyung menangkapnya.

"habis kau cantik sekali waktu itu, dan ku pikir Yoongi hyung juga pasti senang melihat pacarnya cantik dan sexy, lagi pula bagus kan jika kau hamil, berarti kalian akan cepat menikah" Taehyung membuka kaleng soda itu dan meminumnya.

"kau pikir menikah itu tidak pakai uang? Maaf saja aku bukan dari keluarga konglomerat seperti mu dan Jin Eonnie, dan keluarga ku hanya butiran debu jika di bandingkan dengan Namjoon oppa, walaupun Yoongi berasal dari keluarga yang cukup mampu tapi dia ingin mandiri, maka dari itu aku dan Yoongi harus kerja keras dulu untuk menikah…uhuukkk…" Jimin sedikit terbatuk.

"kau kenapa? Tenggorokan mu sakit karena terlalu banyak mendesah semalam? Mau ku periksa?" Taehyung sedikit memicingkan mata saat mendengar suara serak Jimin, sebenarnya dari tadi Taehyung gatal bertanya pada Jimin soal suaranya yang sedikit parau.

"selain terlalu banyak mendesah mungkin ini juga karena aku terlalu lama memberi blowjob pada Yoongi sampai tengorokan ku sakit" jawab enteng Jimin yang berjalan menuju kamar untuk mandi dan ganti baju, dia tau dari tadi Taehyung terus melihat dadanya yang ter cetak jelas dalam kaos tipis yang ia gunakan dan pahanya yang jelas terekpos sepenuhnya.

"sialan! Jangan membeberkan aktivitas ranjang mu pada ku, dasar pasangan mesum" teriak Taehyung karena Jimin sudah masuk dalam kamarnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Jimin akhirnya keluar dengan penamplan lebih segar dan lebih sopan.

"nah soal bantuan yang kau minta pada ku beberapa hari lalu itu bagaimana?" Jimin mendudukan diri di sofa berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

"aku akan mulai menjalankan rencana ku dan aku butuh bantuan mu untuk membeli beberapa barang" Taehyung memeberikan selebar kertas pada Jimin.

"ow…. Aku mengerti akan ku usahakan, aku juga akan minta bantuan Yoongi untuk masalah perencanaan yang lainnya, he… aku tidak pernah tau kalau kau bisa sok romantis begini pada wanita selain Jin eonnie" Jimin membaca daftra yang di berikan Taehyung.

"salah siapa, noonna dulu yang menghianati ku"

"tapi Tae, apa tidak papa jika kau tidak memberi tau Jin eonnie sama sekali?" nada bicara Jimin berubah serius.

"aku ingin memberi tahunya jika status ku sudah jelas, aku ingin mengenalkannya ketika dia benar benar sudah menjadi kekasih ku. Selama satu bulan ini aku berusaha untuk mendekatinya dan mulai mengenalnya dengan baik, aku yakin dia orang yang tepat, aku ingin dia bisa menyukai noonna, dan noonna bisa menerimanya" jawab Taehyung.

"mau bagaimana lagi… aku tidak tanggung jawab jika Jin eonnie memukul kepala mu nanti" Jimin menghela napas panjang.

"ku pikir kita teman" Taehyung memasang wajah sok memelas.

"back to topic, gadis incaran mu itu orang nya seperti apa memangnya? Akan lebih mudah jika aku tau kesukaannya"

"dia itu gadis yang tomboy dan sporty, kelihatan cuek dan dingin di luar tapi sebenarnya dia baik dan lucu"

"oke oke aku sudah dapat gambaran, sebaiknya kita mulai belanja sekarang dan sebaiknya kau ijin dulu dengan Yoongi kalau tidak besok kau hanya tinggal nama"

"kau benar, aku lupa ijin pada suami mu jika akan menculik mu seharian ini, aku benar benar akan di gantung olehnya jika membawa mu tanpa ijin" Taehyung mengeluarkan hpnya untuk menghubungi Yoongi.

.

.

.

Kegiatan yang di sukai Jungkook selain mengutak atik mesin adalah berbelanja, walaupun kelihatan tomboy dia tetaplah gadis biasa yang lemah akan diskon akhir bulan, jadi itu lah yang membawanya kemari, ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul. Rencana nya Jungkook ingin membeli beberapa baju dan sepatu untuk di pakainya setiap hari, dia sudah bosan dengan semua baju di lemarinya.

Satu hal yang di sesali Jungkook adalah pergi ke mall yang luas ini sendirian, dia sangat yakin dia pasti terlihat seperti anak hilang sekarang. Setelah selesai kelas Jungkook memang langsung menuju kemari, saat ia ingin minta temani Taehyung, dia bilang dia ada keperluan yah terpaksa Jungkook harus pergi sendiri.

Saat akan memasuki sebuah butik di mall itu Jungkook tidak sengaja melihat orang yang sangat dia kenal, itu Taehyung. Jungkook melihat Taehyung tengah asyik berbelanja dengan seorang gadis yang sialnya lebih cantik, lebih feminim, dan lebih sexy menurut Jungkook.

"dasar playboy, terus apa gunanya dia mendekati ku kalau dia jalan dengan gadis lain yang lebih cantik, lihat bahkan aku tidak ada apa apa nya dari gadis itu, dasar Kim Taehyung bajingan" Jungkook bergegas menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Ini gawat, sudah dua hari Jungkook tidak bisa di hubungi dan dia juga selalu menghindar dari Taehyung. Terakhir Taehyung menanyakan kenapa Jungkook menjauhi nya dia malah di pukul tepat di kepalanya, dan itu sakit nya luar biasa. Karena itulah terpaksa Taehyung akan menculik Jungkook secara paksa.

Taehyung tau hari ini Jungkook akan ada praktikum mesin entah apalah itu, dan dosen mereka kebetulan di gantikan dengan asisten dosen yang beruntung nya asisten dosen itu bisa di ajak bekerja sama dengan Taehyung. Dia sudah minta ijin untuk membawa Jungkook pergi, jadi rencananya akan lebih mudah.

Sesampainya di kelas Jungkook, tanpa banyak bicara Taehyung langsung menggendong Jungkook dengan cara seperti mengangkat karung beras, posisi ini cukup efektif untuk membuat Jungkook tidak banyak melawan, walaupun nyatanya dia menggeliat brutal dan terus berteriak.

"lepaskan aku brengsek, bajingan kau, mau kau bawa kemana aku" Jungkook memukuli punggung Taehyung brutal.

"mengumpatnya nanti saja Kookie manis, sekarang nurut dulu, ini karena kau tiba tiba menjauhi ku jadi terpaksa aku pakai cara ini, kau sama keras kepalanya dengan orang yang sangat ku kenal dan itu membuatku semakin yakin padamu" Taehyung memasukan Jungkook dalam mobilnya.

"duduk yang tenang Kookie, atau kalau perlu tidur yang tenang…" kesadaran Jungkook mulai menghilang saat tangan Taehyung yang membawa saputangan mulai membungkam mulut dan hidung Jungkook.

.

.

.

Perlahan Jungkook mulai membuka matanya, sepertinya dia berada di tempat asing, dan lagi dia mengenakan baju yang berbeda. Tubuhnya terbalut Jumpsuit formal panjang berwarna merah maroon, di kakinya juga terpasang sepatu highheels yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Perlahan Jungkook bangkit dari duduk nya dan menuju cerrmin yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"kenapa aku jadi cantik begini?" gumam Jungkook saat melihat pantulan dirinya yang luar biasa, dia terlihat manis dengan makeup minimalis dan perhiasan simple yang menghiasi leher dan telinganya.

"oh sudah bangun rupanya" ujar pria yang baru saja masuk keruangan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan dalang penculikan itu sendiri.

"berengsek sebenarnya kau culik kemana aku" umpat Jungkook.

"nanti kau juga tau, aku bahkan berencana membawa mu keliling" ujar santai Taehyung sambil mendekati Jungkook.

"Keliling? Keliling kepala mu, ini tindak criminal tau" sewot Jungkook.

"habis kau menjauhi ku, kau juga sangat keras kepala, tidak ada jalan lain kan? Ayo ikut aku" Taehyung menyeret Jungkook untuk keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menuju suatu tempat.

"kita mau kemana? Sebenarnya ini dimana?"

"ini tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada tapi aku menolaknya" Taehyung berhenti saat mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar.

"ii..ini… ruang produksi mobil kan?" otak Jungkook masih belum bisa menerima apa yang di lihatnya sekarang, ruang produksi mobil yang di penuhi mesin produksi dan mesin mobil ini benar benar seperti surga baginya.

"selamat datang di Axton Automobiles South Korea"

"Kim Taehyung sebenarnya siapa kau ini?" Jungkook masih shock, bingung dan tergakagum di saat yang bersamaan.

"aku tadi sudah bilang pada mu jika ini seharus nya tempat ku tapi aku menolaknya, dengan kata lain ini perusahaan orang tua ku dan harusnya ini akan di wariskan pada ku" jawab enteng Taehyung.

"Axton kan merek mobil Eropa? Bagaimana bisa?" oke Jungkook pusing sekarang di tempa kenyataan yang begitu luar biasa, jadi selama ini dia dekat dengan pangeran perusahaan raksaksa Korea? Sungguh kenyataan yang luar biasa.

"kalau itu sih karena keberuntungan ayah ku saja, Kim HyungJin, beliau di adopsi oleh konglomerat Inggris yang tidak memiliki anak, dan di situlah ayah ku membangun perusahaan ini dan kembali ketanah kelahirannya yaitu Korea setelah dia sukses di pasar Eropa. Mungkin kau lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Arthur Axton"

"dan kau benar anak nya tuan Arthur Axton, oppa?" akhirnya Jungkook kembali memanggil Taehyung oppa.

"iya dia benar ayah ku, di Eropa aku biasa di panggil Thomas Axton, aku bahkan lahir di Inggris. Nah cukup di sini saja kagetnya sekarang mari ku antar berkeliling kau pasti ingin lihat lihat" Taehyung menuntun Jungkook untuk berkeliling ruang produksi.

"wah seperti mimpi rasanya aku bisa masuk kemari, mesin mesin itu seperti memanggil ku" etah hilang kemana kekesalan Jungkook pada Taehyung tadi.

"apa semenarik itu?"

"aku kan anak teknik mesin, wajar jika aku menyukai mesin, lagi pula kau ini aneh sekali mengajak ku jalan jalan ke papbrik mobil tanpa pegawai dengan pakaian formal begini" Jungkook menunjuk bajunya dan setelan tuxedo yang di kenakan Taehyung.

"semua karyawan libur hari ini, lagi pula kita harus memakai pakaian formal, akan ada kejutan lain setelah ini"

"jadi kau yang memakaikan aku baju ini? Dasar mesum!" Jungkook memukul kepala Taehyung dengan sekuat tenaga.

"aduh… sakit Kookie… bukan aku yang memakaikan mu baju, bisa ku jamin yang membantu mu berpakaian itu wanita" Taehyung mengusap kepalanya yang pening karena pukulan Jungkook.

"dasar orang aneh. Oh ya oppa, apa kau sering kemari?" Tanya Jungkook sambil terus melihat kesekeliling.

"tidak juga… baik aku maupun kakak ku tidak ada yang pernah tertarik dengan dunia otomotif, aku mengambil kedokteran karena kurasa itu panggilan jiwa ku, ayah ku sial sekali kan?"

"ayah mu beruntung memiliki anak seperti mu dan kakak mu, kau sangat pintar dan kakak mu juga sangat berbakat di dunia acting, kalian semua Jenius hanya saja di bidang yang berbeda" ujar jungkook menggebu gebu.

"aku terharu sekali Kookie, kakak ku dan teman teman ku selalu memanggil ku bodoh, mesum, dan aneh, kau orang pertama yang bilang aku jenius" Taehyung memeluk Jungkook gemas.

"teman teman mu ada benarnya juga sih"

"jahat nya…." Taehyung mencoba cemberut sok imut. "nah sekarang kita menuju kejutan selanjutnya" Taehyung menarik jungkook masuk kedalam sebuah lift.

"kejutan apa lagi?"

"bukan kejjutan kalau aku langsung menceritakannya" Taehyung memberi jeda sejenak. "Jungkook-ah, aku tau kau sebenarnya orang yang sangat tertutup dan jarang menerima seseorang dalam kehidupan mu-" ucapan Taehyung terputus.

"oppa mau bertanya menagapa aku mau mau saja kau dekati? Aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah tahu apapun tentang dirimu oppa, aku bahkan tidak pernah tau kau ini pewaris Axton, aku tidak pernah sekalipun memanfaatkan popularitas mu atau harta mu" sela Jungkook.

"aku tau aku sudah memastikan sendiri kau bukan orang seperti itu, tapi yang kutanyakan adalah kenapa kau membiarkan ku mendekati mu"

"entahlah, aku hanya merasa nyaman berada di dekat mu, lawaupun oppa itu orangnya pemaksa, tapi oppa tidak pernah membuat ku tidak nyaman. Aku ini sangat menjengkelkan, dan keras kepala, tapi kau bahkan tetap sabar dan terus tersenyum"

"sejak lahir aku sudah menghadapi orang keras kepala seperti mu, kesabaran ku sudah tidak perlu di ragukan lagi. Baiklah, aku jadi semakin yakin sekarang" ketika pintu lift terbuka Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook untuk keluar dan menuju salah satu ruangan.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Jungkook dengan ruangan itu, kalau tidak salah itu salah satu ruangan tertinggi gedung perusahaan Axton yang di sulap menjadi ruang makan malam yang romantis dengan pemandangan fantastis, sebenarnya Jungkook sedikit geli dengan hal yang berbau romantis seperti ini, tapi entah mengapa sekarang dia sangat senang.

"oppa, kau seperti pria yang akan menyatakan cinta tau, sok romantis" Jungkook di tuntun untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan.

"memang aku akan menyatakan cinta pada mu" Taehyung juga duduk di hadapan Jungkook.

"kau menunjukan ku ini semua agar aku mau menerima mu? Kau pikir aku gadis matre"

"justru karena kau bukan gadis seperti itu makanya aku menunjukan ini semua. Aku dan kakak ku tidak pernah berlindung dengan nama Axton dan cenderung menyembunyikan identitas kami karena kami ingin di pandang sebagai diri kami sendiri tanpa memandang status, bahkan teman teman dekat ku pun banyak yang tidak tau masalah ini" Taehyung berhenti sejenak.

"aku tidak pernah menyukai wanita selain kakak ku, bagi ku dia yang paling sempurna dan aku sangat ingin memilikinya. Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan gadis mana pun karena kurasa aku sudah gila karena menyukai kakak ku sendiri, tapi ternyata aku mulai tertarik dengan mu, aku mulai membuka hati ku pada gadis lain. Kau tidak pernah menganggap ku aneh ketika aku berkata jika aku memiliki obsesi aneh terhadap kakak ku sendiri, kau justru bilang wajar jika adik begitu memuja kakaknya karena seorang kakak pasti mencurahkan segala cintanya pada adiknya" Taehyung menatap tepat di mata Jungkook.

"Jujur saja aku tertarik dengan mu karena kesan pertama ku padamu adalah kau menarik dan kau mirip dengan kakak ku, tapi setelah ku pikir kembali rasa suka ku pada mu berbeda dengan rasa suka ku pada kakak ku, aku bahkan mulai mengabaikan kakak ku yang ku dewi kan untuk mengejar mu. Kau tahu, hampir setiap hari selalu ada anak dari jurusan mu yang mengajak ku berkelahi karena tuan putri mereka di ambil" lanjut Taehyung.

"mereka terlalu sering memandangi mesin sampai lupa bentuk wanita" Jungkook tersenyum manis pada Taehyung.

"jadi setelah mendengar semua pernyataan itu apa kau mau jadi pacar ku?"

"tidak mau"

"Ya Tuhan cepat sekali menolaknya" Taehyung menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya dengan nada candaan. "apa Jungkook tidak suka aku? Sudah punya orang yang di sukai ya?"

"jujur saja oppa sebenarnya aku juga suka pada mu, kau adalah laki laki pertama yang bisa membuatku nyaman, tapi aku tidak mau pacaran dengan cowok playboy seperti oppa" tiba tiba nada bicara Jungkook berubah sinis.

"sejak kapan aku playboy, oke mungkin wajah ku ini yang bikin salah paham, walaupun aku punya wajah tampan yang berpontensi jadi playboy tapi percaya atau tidak aku tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Aku sudah bilang padamu kan kalau aku punya obsesi aneh pada kakak ku dan aku tidak pernah mendekati gadis lain" bela Taehyung.

"bohong, aku melihat mu jalan dengan gadis cantik berambut pirang yang sexy itu" mengingatnya membuat Jungkook kesal.

"gadis berambut pirang yang sexy? Jimin?"

"jadi namanya Jimin? dia cantik, imut, feminim dan sexy, kau sangat tega jika menduakan gadis seperti dia" Jungkook jadi makin kesal saat ia sadar gadis itu lebih dari segi apapun dari padanya.

"dia memang cantik, imut, dan sexy tapi dia sudah ada yang memiliki. Aku benar benar akan di gantung raja kegelapan jika berani macam macam pada Jimin"

"maksudnya?"

"Jimin itu teman ku, dia juga pacar sahabat kakak ku, dia yang membantu ku mempersiapkan ini semua dan memilihkan baju yang kau pakai sekarang ini, dia juga yang mendandani mu dan membantu mu berpakaian. Aku tidak menyangka kau melihat kami saat berbelanja" Taehyung menghela nafas.

"kau pasti bohong"

"kalau tidak percaya kau bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya setelah ini, dia dan pacarnya mungkin masih ada di gedung ini"

"cih, aku kalah"

"Jungkook-ah, aku tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku percaya kau pasti akan mampu menjalankan Axton lebih baik dari pada aku, ayah ku selalu mengomeli ku agar aku mau menjalan kan perusahaan ini, tapi sepertinya aku tidak sanggup, ayah ku pasti akan terus memaksa ku untuk menerima warisan darinya. Apa kau mau belajar menjadi istri pewaris Axton? Dari pada aku harus di jodohkan dengan gadis gadis tidak jelas yang di kenalkan pada ku lebih baik kau saja yang menjadi istri ku kan" sekali lagi Taehyung berusaha meyakinkan Jungkook.

"kau tidak sedang mamanfaatkan ku untuk lari dari tanggung jawab mu kan?"

"aku tidak pernah memanfaatkan mu, lagi pula kau bukan dari jurusan tenik mesin otomotif, kebetulan saja gadis yang ku sukai mempunyai kecintaan yang besar terhadap mesin yang setengah mati ku jauhi dari dulu, bukan kah itu berarti kau bisa melengkapi kekurangan ku"

"baiklah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba menjadi kandidat istri pewaris Axton, itu terdengar menarik. Sungguh lidah pria itu manis sekali"

"kau tau dari mana jika lidah ku manis? Mau mencobanya calon nyonya Axton" Taehyung bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri di samping Jungkook lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook.

"boleh, aku ingin mencobanya" Jungkook berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan dia menarik Taehyung dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam, Taehyung pun dengan senang hati membalasnya hingga ciuman mereka mencapai tahap yang lebih panas.

"tapi ku peringatkan saja, pewaris Axton adalah orang paling di benci dan di incar komunitas pengusaha di Korea atau bahkan dunia, maka dari itu aku juga tidak sembarangan memilih gadis untuk bersanding bersama ku" ujar Taehyung setelah melepaskan tautannya.

"akan ku tunjukan pada mu aku bukan gadis sembarangan, dari dulu aku sudah banyak di benci orang tau"

"gadis cantik yang multi talent seperti mu pasti banyak di benci" Taehyung menarik Jungkook dalam pelukannya. "ayo kita bertemu kakak ku, kita minta restunya"

Jungkook hanya menjawab Taehyung dengan anggukan.

.

Di lain tempat Jimin dan Yoongi masih melihat acara pernyataan cinta Taehyung dari cctv.

"wah, aku tidak menyangka keluarga Taehyung dan Jin eonnie itu kaya sekali, padahal mereka terlihat sederhana" Jimin masih tidak habis pikir dengan kekayaan temannya itu.

"keluarga mereka memang seperti itu, Namjoon bahkan lebih kaya lagi dari mereka" sahut Yoongi dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"aku tidak bisa membanyangkannya, aku serasa hanya upik abu. Royal sibling itu memang julukan yang pantas. Yoongi sendiri bagaimana bisa mengenal Jin eonni"

"saat Jin dan Taehyung baru pindah ke korea mereka tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik karena di Inggris mereka jarang menggunakan bahasa korea walaupun ayah mereka orang korea dan ibu mereka campuran korea inggris, ayah ku yang kebetulan sedang bekerja sama dengan tuan Arthur Axton menawarkan untuk belajar bahasa korea dengan ku dan mulai saat itu aku dekat dengan Jin" jawab Yoongi santai.

"lalu, apa Jin eonnie akan setuju jika Taehyung dan Jungkook pacaran? Kau pernah bilang jika Jin eonnie tidak pernah setuju Taehyung jalan dengan siapapun kan?"

"entalah, aku tidak yakin Jin akan semudah itu setuju, alasan lain mengapa Taehyung tidak pernah pacaran adalah karena Jin terlalu protektif dan sangat mengekang Taehyung sampai Taehyung tidak pernah punya kesempatan mendekati gadis lain"

"Jin eonnie sudah punya Namjoon oppa kenapa dia tidak bisa melepaskan Taehyung?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Seokjin itu sama gilanya dengan Taehyung, atau mungkin dia lebih gila"

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah Taehyung dan Jungkook resmi berpacaran, Taehyung telah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk memberitahukan hubungannya pada kakaknya. Taehyung meminta bantuan Namjoon untuk menyiapkan acara makan malam sederhana dengan mengundang teman teman mereka. Bukan makan malam mewah ala konglomerat, hanya makan malam sederhana di restaurant kecil dengan mengundang semua sahabat seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan, hanya saja kali ini ada maksud tersembunyi.

Tanpa curiga sedikitpun Jin datang bersama Namjoon dan ikut mengurus meja dan memesan makanan. Taehyung sengaja datang sedikit terlambat dan dia datang bersama Jungkook. Bohong jika Jin tidak terkejut melihat Taehyung datang membawa seorang gadis bersamanya, dia tau pasti setelah ini Taehyung akan mengenalkan gadis itu sebagai pacarnya.

"noonna, em… kenalkan ini Jeon Jungkook pacar-" ucapan Taehyung terputus karena Jin memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"kenapa kau jahat sekali Taehyung-ah, kau ini tidak punya hati ya" Jin berteriak dan membuat semua sahabat mereka yang datang(Jimin, Yoongi, dan Hoseok) dan Jungkook terkejut.

"maaf noonna, kau tidak suka ya aku membawa Jungkook" wajah Taehyung terlihat sangat kecewa, antara marah dan sedih. "walaupun noonna tidak setuju aku pacaran dengan Jungkook, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku mencintai noonna, tapi aku juga sangat mencintai Jungkook"

"siapa yang bilang tidak setuju" Jin kembali memukul kepala Taehyung bahkan kini ditambah dengan menjambah brutal rambut adiknya itu.

"Aw..aw.. noonna, sakit" keluh Taehyung. "kalau memang noonna setuju kenapa kau marah marah seperti ini"

"bagaimana aku tidak marah Kim Taehyung, kau tidak pernah bilang apa apa, kau tidak pernah cerita apapun, dan tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan siapa pun tiba tiba kau memperkenalkan pacar mu pada ku, coba bayangkan jika aku yang seperti itu. Kau sendiri juga marah kan waktu aku jadian dengan Namjoon, apa kau ingin balas dendam" Jin tidak berhenti menarik rambut adiknya itu.

"iya..iya maaf noonna, jangan tarik rambut ku terus. Aku tau aku salah, tapi aku punya alasan untuk itu" Taehyung berusaha membujuk kakaknya agar tidak menganiaya nya lagi.

"Eonnie, tolong jangan salahkan Taehyung oppa, dia tidak cerita pada mu karena dia ingin memastikan hubungan kami dulu" Jungkook yang sebenarnya masih takut dengan Seokjin, memberanikan diri untuk membela Taehyung karena kasihan melihat pacarnya dianiaya begitu.

Jin melepaskan tangannya dari Taehyung dan beralih menatap pacar dari sang adik. Jin mengamati Jungkook dari atas kebawah dan tatapannya berhenti tepat dimata Jungkook.

"kau cukup manis dan imut, kenapa mau dengan Taehyung? Aku tau dia sexy dan kaya, tapi dia tidak normal lho, dia ini menyukai kakaknya sendiri" Seokjin berusaha memancing Jungkook.

"Taehyung oppa sudah cerita pada ku eonnie, dan ku rasa itu normal. Seorang adik yang menyukai kakaknya itu menandakan kakaknya sangat menyayanginya dan dia bisa melihat sosok paling sempurna pada kakaknya" Jungkook memberi jeda sejenak. "lagi pula saat Taehyung oppa mendekati ku, aku benar benar tidak tahu dia anak orang kaya, dia bahkan hanya mengajak ku makan dikedai pinggir jalan"

"Taehyung mengajak mu ke kedai pinggir jalan? Ya ampun tidak romantis sekali, sudah putuskan saja, dia itu aneh dan pelit" Jin menghampiri Jungkook dan merangkulnya santai.

"maaf eonnie, bagaimana pun anehnya Taehyung oppa, aku memang tidak bisa tidak cinta dengannya. Aku janji setelah ini aku tidak akan merebut Taehyung dari eonnie, kita hanya akan berbagi dan memberikan cinta kita pada Taehyung secara bersamaan" Jin terkejut dengan ucapan bijak dari Jungkook, dia mengerti sekarang mengapa adiknya ini memilih Jungkook, selain manis dan imut, Jungkook juga sangat dewasa, dia bisa menerima Taehyung apa adanya tanpa menuntut untuk menjadi nomor satu bagi Taehyung, dan jika di lihat lagi Jungkook sedikit mirip dengannya baik secara fisik maupun sifat, terutama sifat keras kepalanya.

"bagaimana aku bisa membenci anak semanis diri mu" Jin malah memeluk Jungkook. "maaf ya sudah menakut-nakuti mu, aku setuju dengan hubungan mu dan Taehyung kok, aku hanya kesal karena Taehyung tidak cerita tentang mu pada ku"

"noonna setuju? Lalu kenapa tadi marah marah?" Tanya Taehyung.

"iseng saja, aku ingin tau apa pacar mu ini benar benar sayang pada mu, dan apa dia bisa menerima ku" ujar Jin yang masih memeluk Jungkook.

"aku pasti sangat senang menerima kakak dari pacarku yang ternyata luar biasa cantik, hanya saja apa eonnie mau menerima ku? Aku merasa seperti upik abu jika dibandingkan dengan mu dan eonnie yang duduk di sana" Jungkook memandang Jin dan Jimin.

"kau itu manis sayang, buktinya Taehyung suka pada mu. Kau bilang aku cantik berarti kau juga cantik, karena jika di perhatikan lagi kita ini sedikit mirip lho, jadi jangan pernah merasa kau tidak cantik dan aku sudah menerima mu bahkan saat pertama kau masuk kemari dengan Taehyung" Jin menatap Jungkook dan tersenyum. Mungkin memang ini saatnya untuk melepas adiknya pada orang lain, dan sepertinya Jin punya firasat baik pada Jungkook, dia anak yang manis dan baik.

"sudah sudah dramanya, sekarang ayo makan. Banyak orang yang mulai melihat ke arah kita" tegus Yoongi.

"sini sini Jungkook, duduk samping eonnie" Jin membawa Jungkook duduk di sampingnya.

"selamat bergabung di team kami perkenalkan aku Kim Namjoon, pacar kakak Taehyung" Namjoon tersenyum pada Jungkook.

"aku Jeon Jungkook, senang berkenalan dengan mu oppa" Jungkook membalas senyuman Namjoon.

"dan kenalkan juga, aku Park Jimin waktu itu kau sempat salah paham dengan ku ya. Maaf, waktu itu Taehyung hanya minta bantuan ku, dan kenalkan juga ini pacar ku Min Yoongi" sela Jimin.

"maaf eonnie, waktu itu aku tidak tau jika kau hanya teman Taehyung dan kau juga sudah punya pacar" Jungkook jadi sedikit tidak enak karena pernah salah sangka pada Jimin.

"tidak papa, wajar jika kau cemburu saat orang yang kau sukai jalan dengan gadis lain" jawab Jimin kalem.

"wah sepertinya hanya aku yang jomblo di sini" sahut Hoseok tiba tiba.

"sayang, jangan dekat dekat yang satu itu, namanya Jung Hoseok. Dia itu jomblonya seperti kutukan, tidak hilang hilang, kalau kau mendekat padanya dia bisa menulari virus jomblo nya pada mu" sela Taehyung yang langsung dapat tatapan tajam dari Hoseok.

"mulut mu itu Kim Taehyung, awas saja jika aku membawa gadis cantik setelah ini aku akan mengirimi mu foto kemesraan ku dan pacar ku pada mu setiap hari" sinis Hoseok.

"sudah sudah mantan Jomblo dan Jomblo tidak usah bertengkar, jodoh itu di tangan Tuhan. Sekarang lebih baik kalian makan" Jin menengahi.

.

.

.

Tanpa siapa pun ketahui ketika pulang dari acara makan malam itu, Jin menangis berjam jam dalam pelukan Namjoon yang pasti di apartemen Namjoon.

"Jinnie…" Namjoon akhirnya bersuara setelah membiarkan Jin menangis sekian lama.

"aku tau ini berlebihan… tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk sedih…" jawab Jin yang masih menangis.

"kau dengar apa yang tadi Jungkook katakana kan? Dia tidak akan merebut Taehyung dari mu, kalian hanya akan membagi Taehyung"

"tapi…."

"aku sering mengatakan pada mu, aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan sikap Taehyung, aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan kelakuan tidak normal mu dengan Taehyung, itu karena aku merasa cukup tau diri dengan posisi ku. Ikatan darah itu lebih kuat dari pada hanya ikatan cinta atau bahkan pernikahan, kau dan Taehyung akan selamanya terikat karena kalian saudara, sedangkan aku dan Jungkook bisa pergi kapan saja jika kau dan Taehyung sudah tidak ingin kami ada di hidup kalian. Aku melihat Jungkook sudah cukup dewasa untuk melihat kondisi mu dan Taehyung, jadi apa yang kau hawatirkan?" kata Namjoon panjang lebar.

"sekalipun Jungkook bisa mengerti, sekalipun Taehyung tidak akan meninggalkan ku, pasti aka nada yang berubah" sahut Jin.

"ya, pasti ada perubahan, tapi ingat jika kau juga memulai perubahan itu. Taehyung sudah berlapang dada menerima ku, dan akan sangat egois jika kau tidak bisa menerima Jungkook"

"aku menerima Jungkook…" Jin menghentikan tangisnya, entah mengapa dia merasa seperti sedang melukai perasaan Namjoon. Dia sadar, tidak seharusnya dia menangisi adiknya seperti orang sedang patah hati seperti ini di pelukan kekasih sendiri. "Namjoon-ah maaf…. Maafkan aku…." Jin kembali menangis histeris.

"kenapa kau minta maaf pada ku?" Tanya Namjoon.

Jin tidak menjawab Namjoon, dia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Namjoon sambil menangis histeris. Seokjin merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Dia memiliki pacar yang sangat perngertian dan mencintainya, sedangkan dia terus memikirkan adiknya tanpa perduli perasaan Namjoon. Seokjin merenung sembari menangis, dia memikirkan jika Namjoon meninggalkannya karena obsesi gilanya itu, dan sepertinya Seokjin tidak bisa membayangkan kehilangan Namjoon. Dia lebih baik merelakan Taehyung menikah dengan Jungkook dari pada dia harus kehilangan pria sebaik Namjoon yang sangat ia cintai. Sudah banyak kenangan yang ia lalu dengan Namjoon, dan mengingatnya membuatnya semakin sadar betapa dia sering menduakan Namjoon dengan Taehyung.

"Namjoon-ah… ayo kita menikah" ujar Jin tiba tiba.

"apa? Sayang kau ini bicara apa?" Namjoon tentu saja terkejut, dari dulu Seokjinlah yang paling menghindari topik tentang pernikahan, mengapa sekarang dia yang meminta untuk menikah.

"ayo kita menikah, sepertinya aku sudah siap akan itu" lanjut Jin.

"kita akan menikah, tapi tidak sekarang. Kau hanya sedang kalut, kau ingin membalas Taehyung" sahut Namjoon.

"bukan, aku tidak ingin membalas Taehyung. Soal Taehyung aku sudah benar benar rela dia dengan Jungkook. Seperti kata mu, aku harus merelakannya bahagia dan mencari kebahagiaan ku sendiri"

"menikah adalah sebuah komitmen besar dalam hidup sayang, kau harus memikirkan berjuta kali untuk itu" ujar Namjoon yang mencoba tidak membangkitkan emosi Jin.

"aku sudah terlalu sering mengecewakan mu ya, makanya kau tidak langsung setuju untuk menikah. Baiklah, aku terima penolakan mu" Jin mencoba tersenyum walaupun nyatanya airmatanya berlinang.

"aku tidak menolak mu sayang, tapi ini terlalu tiba tiba" Namjoon menghapus air mata Jin dengan lembut.

"aku tau, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan ku untuk tidak terlalu terburu buru"

"sebagai gantinya kita bisa bertunangan dulu" ujar Namjoon tiba tiba.

"tunangan?"

"iya, akan terlalu terburu buru jika kita menikah sekarang, tapi kita bisa bertunangan dulu, dengan begitu aku masih punya waktu untuk membuat mu mencintai ku seutuhnya" Namjoon menatap mata Jin sambil menggenggam tangan pacarnya itu.

"kau sudah membuat ku semakin jatuh mencintai mu" Jin kembali menangis, dia yakin sekarang jika dia benar benar mencintai Namjoon.

"aku sangat senang mendengarnya _princess_ "

"aku mencintai mu Namjoon, jangan pernah beranggapan jika aku lebih mencintai Taehyung dari pada diri mu, karena nyatanya aku jauh lebih takut kehilangan mu dari pada Taehyung"

"baiklah, dan percayalah aku jauh lebih mencintai mu sejak dulu" Namjoon menarik dagu Seokjin dan membawanya dalam ciuman lembut guna menyalurkan rasa cintanya.

.

.

.

 **Sampai sini dulu FF nya**

 **Sepertinya Jun akan mencoba iklas walau tiada yang review**

 **Ini ff sebenernya cuman iseng, jadi kalau kalian berkenan tinggalkan review untuk penyemangat Jun dalam berkarya, baik FF ini atau FF Jun yang lain.**

 **Sekian dan terimakasih**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


End file.
